Les désarrois de Law
by Bakuma
Summary: Bienvenue chez les fous, Trafalgar Law ! Et c'était la réflexion que ce dernier s'est faite quand il a débarqué dans une villa pour vivre en cohabitation avec diverses personnes pas souvent saines d'esprit. Notre pauvre chirurgien va devoir s'armer de courage pour ne pas sombrer dans le côté obscur de la force qu'est la folie.
1. 1

Hey ! Voici une fanfiction crack ! Et ouais. J'adore en faire c'est trop marrant ! Alors pour cette fanfiction, pas de Akuma no Mi: juste un truc bien con sur la colocation complètement stupide avec les Mugiwara, Trafalgar Law, Jeweryl Bonney, Portgas D Ace, Sabo et Eustass Kidd. Con ? Oui. Drôle ? Oui. Logique ? Pas du tout.

Alors, prêts à lire cette fanfiction ? Attention: personnages un peu OOC voir beaucoup même.

* * *

Law soupira devant sa tasse de café. Décidément, si il avait su qu'en déménageant de son petit quartier tranquille au nord d'une ville en Angleterre pour s'installer en Amérique pour une gigantesque colocation dans une villa, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eu débarqué à Miami qu'il avait su qu'il allait devoir utiliser ce moyen d'habitation. Franchement, il avait presque l'impression d'être dans l'une de ces émissions débiles du genre Les Anges ou Secret Story !

Il s'était donc retrouvé condamner à vivre sous le même toit avec trois frères du nom de Luffy, Ace et Sabo, avec un type qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder toutes les filles qui passaient et qui les draguaient sans cesse qui s'appelait Sanji, d'un alcoolique un peu trop taré du sabre du nom de Zoro, d'une fille voleuse à ses heures perdues du nom de Nami, d'un menteur un peu égocentrique du nom d'Ussop, d'une femme passionnée de lecture et d'histoire du nom de Robin, d'un fou furieux de robotique et de construction du nom de Franky, d'un jeune étudiant en médecine du nom de Chopper, d'un vieux musicien du nom de Brook, d'une racaille du nom de Kidd et d'une morfale du nom de Jeweryl Bonney. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Laissez-le réfléchir deux secondes... non. Il avait fait le tour. Ah, si ! La sœur de Nami, Nojiko venait parfois les voir avec deux de ses copines: Vivi et Rebecca.

Et c'était un bordel. Mais un bordel monstrueux ! Jamais Law n'avait vu autant de désordre, de saleté, de comportements douteux, entendu de cris, de vulgarité ou de bruits dégoûtants réunis en un même endroit de toute sa vie ! Non mais vraiment... si Dieu existait, qu'il vienne l'aider sur-le-champ !

Il soupira une fois de plus et se remémora son arrivée il y a trois mois...

Il était arrivé avec ses deux valises et un sac à dos rempli de livres de médecine. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Un type à la chemise ouverte sur une imposante cicatrice sur son torse était venu lui dire bonjour... et lui avait aussitôt donné envie de repartir de suite.

\- Hé salut ! Je m'appelle Luffy ! T'es le nouveau, c'est ça ? Trop cool ! T'as fais bonne route ? T'as...

\- Oï, Luffy ! Arrête d'embêter le nouveau venu.

Un garçon qui ressemblait pas mal à Luffy, son frère, sans doute, arriva alors ne portant qu'un short lui arrivant aux genoux.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mon frère ne sait pas se tenir très bien. Vous êtes donc le nouvel habitant de la villa ?

\- En effet. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

\- Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Ace. Je suis le grand frère de Luffy. Vous êtes anglais ?

\- Oui. Dites-moi, il y a combien de personnes ici ?

\- Houla ! Il y en a beaucoup ! rigola Ace. Attendez. Alors on est venu à trois, il y avait déjà Sanji, Robin et Zoro... donc six... je crois qu'on doit être plus ou moins une quinzaine.

Quinze personnes ?! Mais c'était beaucoup ! Même pour une villa ! Non mais c'était quoi ce plan pourrit ?! Law se maudissait d'avoir accepté la proposition de ce Sengoku. Mais réellement. Il se retenu de montrer sa mauvaise humeur et demanda:

\- Il y a une chambre de libre ici ?

\- Je crois. fit Ace. Attends deux petites secondes... SABO ! Y A DES CHAMBRES DE LIBRE ICI ?!

\- OUAIS CELLE PRÈS DE CELLE DE FRANKY !

\- ELLE SERT PAS À BONNEY ?

\- AH MERDE SI ! ALORS CELLE VERS LA SALLE DE BAINS !

\- MERCI !

\- C'est pas la salle de fabrication d'Ussop et Franky ? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

\- Ah ouais pas faux. SABO ! C'EST PAS BON POUR CELLE-LÀ NON PLUS !

\- VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS PARLER FACE À FACE ?! gueula Zoro. IL Y A DES GENS QUI DORMENT ICI !

\- T'AS QU'À DORMIR LA NUIT PLUTÔT QUE DE VISIONNER LES COMBATS D'ESCRIME JUSQU'À PAS D'HEURE ! cria Sanji.

\- TA GUEULE LE BLONDINET !

\- FERME-LA, MARIMO !

\- FERMEZ-LÀ OU JE VOUS EN COLLE UNE ! hurla une voix féminine.

\- DÉSOLÉ NAMI-SWAN ! s'excusa Sanji.

Non mais c'était quoi cette maison de fous ! Law était à deux doigts de tourner les talons quand une fille aux cheveux roses lui attrapa la main.

\- Bienvenue ! T'inquiètes, personne n'est méchant ici ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle entraîna alors l'anglais vers sa chambre. Cette dernière était plutôt dans un état acceptable. Il n'y avait pas trop de saletés et le lit était propre.

\- Désolée si mes amis t'ont fait peur ! fit la fille. Ils sont juste un peu tarés mais on s'y fait avec le temps. Oh mais je ne me suis pas présentée: Jeweryl Bonney pour te servir ! Je suis arrivée qu'il y a deux semaines.

Ce disant, elle aborda un grand sourire. Law ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il la remercia juste d'un signe de tête avant de commencer à défaire ses valises.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une telle galère. Et honnêtement, il ne savait pas encore si il devait rire ou pleurer devant la bêtise des uns et les réactions des autres. Il lui semblait être la seule personne un peu saine d'esprit ici.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Chopper en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Ouais. Si on enlève le fait que je vais devenir fou bientôt.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et attrapa une tasse de thé avant de commencer à la boire.

\- Beurk ! C'est froid ! s'exclama-t-il en la reposant. Tu sais, Law, dit-il, au départ, j'étais sceptique quand au fait d'apprécier être avec autant de personnes mais au final, je dois avouer que ça me plait bien. Même si parfois... comment dire ?

\- Ils ont un grave pet au bulbe ? devina son interlocuteur.

\- C'est ça.

Law attrapa un croissant et le mâchonna d'un air absent. Du moins jusqu'à ce que...

\- USSOP ! C'EST TOI QU'A LA BOUTEILLE DE COLA ?

Ce qui manqua à Chopper de renverser sa tasse.

\- Il est lourd dès le matin avec son cola, celui-là ! pesta Ace en entrant dans la cuisine. Ah, bonjour vous deux ! Vous voulez des œufs brouillés ?

\- Non merci. refusèrent de concert les deux apprentis médecins.

\- ACE ! FAIS MOI DES ŒUFS ! cria Luffy en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Doucement, Luffy ! Je vais te les faire mais doucement ! fit son frère en essayant de le faire se tenir à distance de la plaque de cuisson.

Law se retenu de soupirer une fois de plus et alla boire son café quand Luffy attrapa sa tasse et commença à boire.

\- Hé ! Mon café ! s'écria Law.

\- Oh pardon ! fit Luffy en le recrachant dans la tasse avant de lui tendre.

\- Luffy... soupira Ace en cassant les œufs dans la poêle à frire.

\- Dé-gou-tant ! fit Law en détachant chaque syllabe en repoussant avec une cuillère la tasse.

\- Ça ne se fait pas, Luffy ! protesta Chopper.

\- Bah quoi ? répondit le frère d'Ace et Sabo en se curant le nez.

Law jeta un regard dégoûté à Luffy avant de se lever et de partir.

\- Hé, Traffy ! s'exclama Luffy. Attention à la marche !

Mais trop tard, le pauvre anglais venait de la rater et de tomber.

\- Mais quelle idée de mettre une marche ici, franchement ! pesta intérieurement Law en se relevant. À croire que l'architecte était bourré et drogué quand il a fait le plan de la villa !


	2. 2

Hello ! Voici maintenant la seconde partie de cette fanfic. Enfin, je tiens à préciser que les chapitres ne se suivent pas. Chacun relate une chose en particulier. Merci pour les reviews en tout cas et ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire. Je suis certaine que vous allez bien rire de Law encore une fois.

* * *

Luffy avait encore une nouvelle ânerie en tête pour embêter Law. Il monta donc sur le balcon et se laissa tomber sur celui d'en dessous. Il savait que c'était là que se trouvait la chambre de Law. Et le jeune homme adorait embêter l'étudient anglais. Même si ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment être la cible de ces stupidités. Mais bon, il devait endurer. Avait-il le choix ? Pas vraiment en fait. Il pourrait l'envoyer balader mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir ses deux frères sur le dos. Enfin, Sabo était très gentil et avait les pieds sur terre. Ace aussi mais il était plus impulsif que Sabo. Même si il l'était moins que Luffy. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il le supporte. Après tout, c'était pas un mauvais gars ce Luffy.

Les autres également étaient très gentils et amicaux. Mais Law n'arrivait pas trop à s'entendre avec eux. Trop bruyants, trop embêtants à son goût. Lui avait l'habitude du calme et de la tranquillité dans sa petite ville anglaise. Et il n'y retrouvait rien de tel ici. Après, c'était sûr qu'il aurait put tomber sur bien pire que ça. Et puis, il arrivait quand même à engager le dialogue avec Chopper, Robin, Zoro, parfois et Sabo. Les autres l'énervait trop. Même Bonney qui pourtant n'était pas si turbulente et bruyante que ça.

Law se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Il grogna un peu et s'étira en baillant. Il sortit du lit simplement en boxer et ouvrit le volet pour prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon. Comme il le faisait chaque matin pour goûter le calme ambiant avant de se jeter dans l'enfer de cette villa. Il ouvrit la grande fenêtre qui permettait d'y accéder et...

\- AAAHHH ! Oh pu... mais quel con celui-là, alors ! Pas croyable ! D'ailleurs, comment il est venu là ?

L'apprenti médecin avait manqué de marcher sur un Luffy tranquillement endormi sur le balcon. Sans compter la frayeur qu'il a eu en le voyant.

Law soupira devant ce triste spectacle sans même chercher à savoir comment le brun était arrivé là. Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre.

\- Salut ! le salua Bonney alors qu'elle engloutissait une tonne de croissants. Bien dormi ?

\- Hey, Law ! fit Franky qui buvait du cola. Ça va, vieux ?

\- Bonjour, Trafalgar. dit Robin sans lever les yeux de son livre. Belle journée, non ?

\- T'aurais pas vu Luffy, Traff ? demanda Ace. Je l'ai pas vu dans son lit.

\- Sur mon balcon. Et c'est Trafalgar. Pas Traff. répondit Law.

\- Mais il fiche quoi là ? s'étonna Sabo.

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. dit Law en s'asseyant. Il reste du café ?

\- Ouais. dit Ussop en lui donnant une tasse pleine de liquide brun fumant.

\- Merci.

L'anglais avala d'une traite le café brûlant. Parfais.

\- Tu veux manger un truc ? lui demanda Nami qui dévorait des mandarines à tour de bras.

\- Non merci. Je ne mange pas le matin. refusa Law.

\- Tu devrais. lui dit Chopper. C'est pas bon de ne rien manger le matin.

\- Je sais. Je fais médecine aussi, je te rappelle, mais je ne supporte pas de manger le matin.

Le jeune médecin haussa les épaules et plongea le nez dans son bol de chocolat.

Law s'installa sur le canapé pour échapper au brouhaha ambiant de la cuisine. Il attrapa un magasine de médecine et commença à lire. Mais il ne fut guère tranquille bien longtemps.

En effet, Zoro s'assit près de lui. Le vert sentait déjà la vodka dès le matin. Law fronça le nez mais ne dit rien.

Il se contenta juste de se décaler.

Environ une heure plus tard, Law retourna dans sa chambre pour travailler dans le calme. Et il vit que Luffy n'était plus sur le balcon. Il haussa les épaules et sortit l'un de ses manuels de cours et commença à travailler. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses colocataires...

\- Law, t'as du cola ? demanda Franky.

\- Non j'en ai pas.

\- D'accord. Désolé pour le dérangement .

\- Law, t'as pas de la glue ? demanda Ussop deux minutes plus tard.

\- Non.

\- Ok.

\- SABO ! T'AS MIS OÙ MA VESTE ? hurla Ace subitement.

\- SUR LE PORTE-MANTEAU DANS L'ENTRÉE ! lui répondit son frère.

\- Je ne vais jamais être tranquille... marmonna Law.

Il prit alors son MP3 en enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de mettre de la musique rock à fond pour ne plus rien entendre. Sauf que...

\- T'écoutes quoi ? lui demanda Luffy en ôtant les écouteurs des oreilles de Law.

\- Kyaa ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Laissez-moi bosser tranquille, bordel ! s'énerva l'anglais en chassant l'opportun sans aucune douceur. Non mais sans déconner !

Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait ensuite...

Luffy, peu heureux d'avoir été chassé décida de pourrir un peu la vie à Law. Aidé par Ussop et Ace, il rentra discrètement avec eux dans la chambre de Law. Ce dernier ne les avaient pas vus ni entendus.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? chuchota Ace.

\- Tu vas voir. sourit Luffy.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Law et ni vu ni connu, prit le stylo qui traînait sur la table. Law voulut le prendre mais ne le sentit pas. Il tourna donc la tête.

\- J'avais juré avoir posé mon stylo ici. fit-il en regardant par terre. Où est-il ?

Il se baissa pour regarder sous le bureau et à ce moment-là, Ace s'approcha par derrière et lui envoya, doucement, son pied dans le derrière. Law poussa un petit cri et se cogna la tête sous le bureau.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant le crâne et en se redressant. Non mais je rêve ! s'écria-t-il en voyant les trois intrus dans sa chambre. SORTEZ DE LÀ DE SUITE ! Non mais ! fit-il quand ils furent partis. On ne peux plus travailler en paix, ma parole !


End file.
